A dispenser of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from e.g. US2003/0168550-A1.
This document discloses a feed mechanism comprising a pressure roller and a drive roller, whereby the drive roller is driven by means of a motor by way of a worm drive. When a paper jam occurs, the user may open the dispenser cover and press a release means in order to remove the worm drive from engagement with the drive roller, whereby jammed paper can be removed through the nip between the drive roller and pressure roller without needing to overcome the force of the motor. This can be done by rotating the drive roller or the pressure roller to move paper in the nip. Likewise, the dispenser is provided with a loading structure (for loading a further roll within the dispenser) having a type of cradle into which a leading edge portion of a paper sheet can be introduced to be pressed with the aid of fingers on a bar into the nip between the rollers, while at the same time causing the drive roller to rotate such that the leading edge of the sheet is drawn through the nip when the cover is closed.
The aforementioned systems are relatively complicated, the first requiring the user to initially open the dispenser, then to activate the release retaining means to free the motor from the drive roller, and then rotate one or both rolls, and the second requiring a large system of interacting elements. Further disadvantages of the dispenser system are also apparent.
The object of the invention is to provide a simple and easily operable system in a dispenser allowing loading of a leading edge of sheet material into the nip between a drive roller and a pressure roller, and likewise allowing jams to be removed easily if they should occur. Similarly, the object of the method of the invention is to allow simple, easy and reliable loading of a supply of material into a dispenser and likewise allowing jams to be removed easily if they should occur.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent upon reading this specification.